Misconceived Premonitions
A rarity that almost is unseeable, a black haired man who looked very young despite his status, was walking through the streets of rukongai. This was Jin Terumi , an extremely powerful and influential Vizard in the human world, who is currently one of the most amazing businessman in the Human World. Surprisingly, he came all the way to Soul Society, only because he heard there was a new 'Genius' as they said among their ranks. He was curious to see if this person really was a genius, or one of those boring 'weaklings' that had boasted about their amazing capabilities. As he stopped, he was at the front gates of the Gotei 13. Waliking along the outskirts of the Sereitei while out on patrol with one of his friends, Tenma stopped as he spotted a figure near the gate. "Hey Meru. Who's that?" Meru scratached his head before shaking his head nonchalantly "Hm..er...well..I'm not sure. Why don-" "It was a rhetorical question Meru. I already deduced that he is not one of us. Alas, I shall go greet our fine guest on this lovely evening." Approaching the outsider, Tenma faked a courteous tone. "Greetings. Welcome to the Sereitei, home of the strongest warriors and bravest souls. What can I do for you today?" Jin was mildly suspicious of the man, but played along to see his reactions." Oh me? I'm not anyone special, I'm just a visitor from the Human World, and a former Shinigami from here." Jin said, in a rather cheerful tone, which was a feint for his suspicion. "Former? As in what? Ah..my apologies. You must be the former shinigami that went to the World of the Living to become a party clown for children. Mr. Bobo I presume? Right this way, the birthday party you are scheduled for is right down this road." Tenma smiled as he pointed to the large door leading to the barracks. Jin was slightly annoyed by this reaction, although pleased to see his 'opponent's' quick mind and replied with." Oh, no, no, no. I am not Mr.Bobo, I am Jin Terumi, I am sure someone would have heard of me. Even if you haven't, now you have!" Jin said, before calming down slightly and continued with," I'm actually here to 'test' this new 'talent' that has rosen up through the ranks, I want to see if he is truly a 'genius' or one of those annoying boasters." Jin ended his sentence, although he was surprised at his advesary's quick mind, and he presumably had attained no amazing rank from Jin's observations. "Oh my. Hmm....well we can't just have anyone running free here. And while it saddens me that you aren't Mr. Bobo...by the way between me and you...I was really looking foward to that performance....but, I will have to take things into my own hands." A solemn look breifly came across Tenma's face as looked at Meru causing the white haired shinigami to take off back to his quarters, before turning back to face the black haired man with a smile. "Mr. Jin Terumi. Exiled shinigami. Powerful yet tempermental. I have heard of you but I was truly hoping that we could just bypass all of that because now things will have to get a bit dirty."